1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to holding devices and more particularly pertains to a book holder for supporting a book or magazine in an open position for reading.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of holding devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, holding devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art holding devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,067,682; 5,069,409; 561,623; 4,645,236; and 5,246,251.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a book holder for supporting a book or magazine in an open position for reading which includes a main support member having a pair of lateral extensions projecting therefrom, a pair of arms projecting from the lateral extensions and each terminating in a flange positioned to engage an edge of the book, and a pair of support levers pivotally mounted to the lateral extensions and operable to engage the cover of the book to bias the book against the flanges.
In these respects, the book holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a book or magazine in an open position for reading.